Will it be?
by MissNileyChanny
Summary: Crappy Title crappy summary xD Miley Stewart is in love with Nick Lucas of JONAS but something changes all of that. Kiley.


Another Kiley fiction.

It's dedicated to Sarah and Lewis who give me my Kiley insparation ^_^ Love you guys!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, You know? The usual stuff.**_

* * *

Miley Stewart held the test in her hands and looked at Lilly Truscott, her best friend, before speaking up.

"I-I can't look Lilly...Do it for me? Please?" Miley asked with a hint of need in her voice. Lilly sighed reluctantly and took the test in her hands.

"Ready?" Lilly asked, not sure if her best friend wanted to hear this.

"Yeah...I'm ready" Miley gulped. This test would determine her future.

"It's a positive" Lilly instantly hugged Miley and stroked her hair while Miley cried her heart out.

"Miles...Take a breathe, It's OK. Nick will love you anyway" Lilly said reassuringly as possible. Miley wiped her eyes with her with her hands.

"I-it's not Nick's..." Miley whispered.

"What?" Lilly was shocked. Miley wasn't the type of girl to take one night stands with strangers...especially not if she had a boyfriend whom she loved with all her heart.

"It's Kevin's" Miley whispered

"IT'S KEVIN'S?!!?" Lilly yelled her voice echoing through the house

"Y-yes" Miley admitted feebly. She was ashamed with herself. She slept with her boyfriend's brother. Not something she would do normally, she had no idea what came over her. Whatever the case was, she was ashamed. Suddenly she remembered. Kevin was part of J.O.N.A.S one of the most famous band's the whole world. Miley started panicking

"What if he gets kicked out of JONAS? W-what if they shut me out of their lives. W-what i-" Miley's panicking was cut off by Lilly.

"MILEY! They will accept this, There mom and dad are amazing people" Lilly tired to sooth Miley while she cried uncontrollably. Suddenly something clicked in Lilly's head. She tried her hardest to remember health class.

"MILEY! It might be a false reading!!" Miley and Lilly both screamed, it wasn't certain but it might be

"What's a false reading..."

Lilly and Miley stepped right beside each other with Lilly holding the test behind her back.

"Hey Nick!" Miley faked a grin at Nick. It was killing her inside to do this to him.

"Hey babes" Nick kissed the top of her head "How's it going?"

"It's going...the normal. Boring old Miley" She smiled and gave Lilly the 'Go please' look. Lilly got the message and ran out of the room straight into Oliver Oken, Her boyfriend.

"Hey Lilly-Pop" Oliver kissed her cheek when he noticed what was behind her back. He said nothing, He simply picked up the test and looked in shock

"Oliver! It's not mine! It's Miley's!" As soon as Lilly said those words. She wanted to eat them. Back in Miley's room, Nick turned to Miley.

"Your pregnant" He said with a lump in his throat. Miley nodded and let silent tears go down her face.

"I-it's not yours..." She muttered

"What?" Nick asked heart broken. Miley cheated on him. He thought she would have been more faithful to him.

"Nick! Please don't hate me it was an accident!" Miley said to him with tears streaming down her face

"Save it Miles" and with that Nick Lucas left a maybe pregnant Miley Stewart sitting alone, crying.

*** * * A FEW DAYS LATER * * ***

Joe Lucas sat in the kitchen chair eating a packet of crisp

"Hey Nick! Where's Miles. I haven't seen her a while normally you two are on that cou-" Joe stopped his usual rant about how much Niley kissed when he saw Nick tearing up. He put down the crisp and went over to him, Switching from cool, chillax-ed, fun Joe to caring, helpful, there for you big brother Joe.

"Nick, what's wrong?" He asked

"M-Miley's pregnant" The last word made him cry a tad bit. Kevin who was in the doorway eating a cookie stopped in his tracks.

"Miley's pregnant?" Kevin asked

"Yeah..."

Kevin grabbed his coat and ran to the Stewart house-hold

Miley was crying on the staircase.

_"Why me. Why me?? Oh that's right. Because your an idiot Miley Ray Stewart"_ Miley thought to herself again and again

"Hey Miles" Kevin smiled

"Oh...Hi Kevin" Miley tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"Miles...I know your pregnant" Kevin admitted feebly

_"Crap." Miley thought "This has been the worse week of my life and to make matters worse my baby's dad probably hates me!"_

"Oh...D-do you hate me?" Miley asked. Not sure if she wanted to hear his answer

"No...Truth be told I love you Miley Ray Stewart" Kevin smiled and kissed Miley

*** * * THE END * * ***

* * *

Woo I finished!!  
Ahem...So... What happened after? Let's take a look:

Kevin and Miley became boyfriend and girlfriend, after the baby was born. They got married 3

Nick and Miley made up and became best friends again, Like they were before they dated. Nick started dating Macy Misa. Self proclaimed #1 JONAS fan!

Lilly and Oliver we're happier then ever and got engaged and married

And...Joe? Well he's still classic Joe :-)

**R & R Please? ~~ _Tara_**


End file.
